Lusa
Lusa era una centauriforme chironiana del planeta Chiron. Ella se unió a la Nueva Orden Jedi después de desertar de la Alianza de la Diversidad, y fue asesinada por voxyn durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Biografía Cautiverio Cuando era niña Lusa fue secuestrada por el movimiento del Imperio Renacido e internada en la mundonave de Lord Hethrir, donde asistió a la "escuela" que propagaba la propaganda del Imperio Renacido. Ella era molestada por los cautivos humanos, incluyendo el Ayudante Vram, quien hacía comentarios especiecistas sobre cortarle sus cuernos. En el 14 DBY ella conoció a dos de los hijos de la Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo, Jaina y Jacen, que también habían sido secuestrados. Después de fallar una prueba de sensibilidad a la Fuerza, que Hethrir había hecho imposible que los no humanos demostraran alguna habilidad de la Fuerza al reducir sus capacidades, ella fue consignada a la esclavitud a pesar de las protestas de Jaina. Después, cuando los Solos, Luke Skywalker y Chewbacca confrontaron a Hethrir y su Imperio Renacido en la Estación Crseih, Lusa pudo escapar de sus captores y ayudó a los gemelos Solo y a Chewie al atacar a varios Proctores y Juventud del Imperio. Con la derrota del Imperio Renacido ella fue liberada y volvió a su planeta con su familia, aunque la experiencia le dio un prejuicio contra los humanos que tendría por varios años. Incluso la familia de Lusa no podía entender su dolor y ella pasó un tiempo difícil haciendo amigos o confiando en alguien hasta que conoció a la Alianza de la Diversidad. Alianza de la Diversidad Cerca del 22 DBY ella conoció a algunos miembros de la Alianza de la Diversidad, una organización que apoyaba los derechos de los alienígenas. Todos habñian experimentado alguna forma de humanocentrismo por humanos hacia ellos, particularmente Imperiales, y compartían su odio. Creyendo que ello estaban tratando de hacer de la galaxia un mejor lugar para las especies no humanas, Lusa encontó un sentido de pertenencia, se unió a ellos y fue adoctrinada con su propaganda, que culpaba a los humanos de todas las cosas malas de la galaxia. Mientras ella ascendía en rango, el líder de la Alianza de la Diversidad Nolaa Tarkona comenzó a enviarla en operaciones encubiertas que incluían salvar la vida de alienígenas, liberar esclavos y derrocar líderes que se oponían a la Alianza. Cerca del 24 DBY tuvo la misión de sabotear las navicomputadoras de una nave de exploración geológica tripulada por humanos que accidentalmente había destruido un bosque en el planeta Kaisa y sin darse cuenta habían aniquilado a los buros insectoides. Su trabajo era sabotear navicomputadora de la nave para que se perdiera cuando saliera del hiperespacio. Sin embargo, después de la misión sintió culpa cuando descubrió que uno de los geólogos tenía una hija adolescente. Sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad y su adoctrinación desapareció, y Lusa se acercó a ellos mientras estaban llevando a bordo la navicomputadora saboteada y admitió su culpa y se puso a su merced. En vez de que se vengaran de ella, los geólogos la perdonaron y repararon el aparato. Después de eso los geólogos le ofrecieron transporte a donde quisiera. Ella quiso ir a Coruscant porque quería contactar a Leia Organa Solo, reelecta Jefe de Estado, o al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, quien dirigía el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4, para informarles sobre la verdaderas intenciones de la Alianza de la Diversidad, que ahora la catalogaba como traidora a la causa. Después de Coruscant fue a Yavin 4. Ahí, en la academia Jedi, trabó amistad con Luke y los gemelos Solo, al igual que con Raynar Thul. Ella explicó que la Alianza de la Diversidad no era lo que parecía, y casi murió cuando un miembro bothan de la Alianza le disparó con un dardo tranquilizante mientras ella descansaba en un río. Afortunadamente Luke Skywalker la rescató y aprehendió al asesino. Lusa acompañó a un equipo de senadores de la Nueva República investigando las quejas contra la Alianza de la Diversidad de que estaban almacenado armas para una guerra contra los humanos y la Nueva República. Con la derrota de la Alianza, ella se quedó en la Academia para aprender a enfocar sus poderes sanadores de la Fuerza y convertirse en una Jedi. Muerte Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Lusa estaba descansando en un campo en Chiron cuando un voxyn la mató. Su muerte fue llorada con especial pena por Raynar Thul. Apariciones *''The Crystal Star'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star by Star'' Fuentes *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' Enlaces externos *Crystal – dedicado a Raynar y Lusa Categoría:Chironianos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza de la Diversidad Categoría:Miembros del Imperio Renacido Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Esclavos Imperiales Categoría:Aprendices Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República